Harry Potter and the Truth House
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Harry is tied back into the afair against good and evil on his eight-tenth birthday when a long lost rival return.
1. Chapter 1The Dark Lord's Awakening

A dark hooded figure walks up to a tombston that reads: **Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldmort) D.I.P.** A hand out stretches from the clock and says "_Asoono"_ the dirt and grass fly to the side. Six feet in the ground a wooden casket sits. "_Atractice_" The cascet lands at his feet and he opens it to see a bold body with only two slits for noses. "_Resino" _The eyes of the body opens and he sits up.

"So, Draco, you returned for me?" asked the figure.

"Yes, my Lord." said Draco bowing.

"And my army?" asked Riddle

"The Death Eater's are ready for your command." said Draco standing up.

"Good, MORSMORDRE!" yelled Riddle shooting a beam in the sky, lighting it up with what they call the Dark Mark. Sevral masked figures walk up at the sighn of the mark. "Lucius?" asked Riddle looking at the head one.

"Yes Lord Voldmort" said Lucius.

"Ever sice I was defeated by Potter they have been calling me Riddle haven't they?" asked Voldmort.

"No one's scared of you any more. They think your a shell in the ground. But we will stay loyal to you. We will kill for you. We will conquer for you" said Lucius.

"And know that I'm out of Hogwarts I can be recruted can't I?" asked Draco.

"Yes, you'll be useful" said Voldmort looking at the rest of the Death Eaters. "The boy will die before he is nine-teen. Or you will all die. One person stands in my way. Fudge, Minster of Magic. He is with Harry as he turns eight-teen. So Harry will have the birthday he can't forget when his protector dies. Draco, announce us out.

"Bone brooms, assemble!" yelled Draco holding up his hand. Bones fly from the ground and form brooms. Each Death Eater grabs one from the center and Lucius hands Voldmort one.

"Take to the skys!" yelled Voldmort as everyone mounts and takes off. They fly over the Golden Gate Bridge. "Avoda Kodava!" yelled Voldmort as a beam shoots from his wand and the bridge crunbles to peices. Screams from burning cars send a grin on Voldmort's face. "Privet Drive!" yelled Voldmort as they swoop down and explode the Dursley's house. Vermon,Pertina, and Dudly run out and they yell, but what they say can't be heared. They fly over a big castel at Rome and explode it, and detroys a restont at Big Apple, New York They land back at the grave yard and reassembal. " Now for the boy. Now for Fudge. Now, my rain of terror shall begin!" yelled Voldmort as the Death Eaters cheer.


	2. Chapter 2The Ministery Strikes

Ron and Hermine walk up to Harry sitting on a table with a cake that has eighteen candles on it.

"Finaly, first day on the job. Fudge said I'm gonna start in the Defeance Against Dark Magic section. But, what Dark Magic is left since Voldmort is dead?" Harry asked T.V. snaps on and goes to Muggle News.

"A hairless man flys over Golden Gate Bridge, and destroy's it. Here is a picture and if you see him report to the police and stay back" said the reporter. Harry imitaly reconises the face of Voldmort. He turns it off with his wand.

"Its just a joke the Muggles are playing on us." said Harry looking away. The Ministry of Magic walk up.

"Hey Harry! Happy Eight-teenth birthday! Ready for the first day on the job!" yelled Fudge walking up. Draco walks up smiling.

"Wow, my all time rival comes to see me turn eight-teen"said Harry rolling his eyes.

"You think I came for you?" asked Draco. "I came with the Death Eater and _Voldmort_ for a strike." Voldmort walks out from behind the tree.

"Move out of my way boy" said Voldmort shooting Harry back with his wand.

"_Exspelliomos_!" yelled Mr. Weasly but Voldmort holds out his hand and it ricasheas back at Mr. Weasly. Mr. Weasly's wand snaps in hal as it flys back. Voldmort cuts his way through the Ministery approaching Fudge.

"Don't hide from death Fudge!" yelled Voldmort.

"Attack!" yelled Fudge and the Minstiry attack the Death Eaters. Draco now jumps out from behind his hiding spot

"_Avoda Codava_!" yelled Draco pointing it at Mr. Wesaly.

"_Exspellomos_!" yelled Mr. Wesaly. The green blast from Draco, and the blue blast from Mr. Wesaly, collide in the center. The spells switch at which one is closer to who. Mr. Wesaly cuts off his spell and runs to the side. He cast the spell at Draco from the side and his wand shoots out of his hand. Draco stands there weponless while Mr. Wesaly points it at him.

"You going to kill me now?" calmly asked Draco.

"I should, but I'm not" said Mr. Wesaly. He puts down his wand as Draco runs to get his.

"Duel me! You say your a great wizard prove it!" yelled Draco.

"Fine, _exspellomis_" yelled Mr. Wesaly as Draco once again loses his wand, this this it snaps. "Who's a great wizard now?"

"You still don't have the guts to kill." said Malfoy running away. Mr. Wesaly looks away to see Fudge prepairing to duel Voldmort.


	3. Chapter 3Back to Hogesmade

"Fight like a man!" yelled Voldmort controlling Fudge.

"I will! But I am not the chosen one! Harry Potter is! If I kill you, I will fall with you." said Fudge raising his wand. "_Fasriatia_!" a sheild appears in front of Fudge.

"_Avoda Codava_!"yelled Voldmort. The blast shatters Fudges sheild. Fudge starts to run. "Halt!" yelled Voldmort. He points his wand at Fudge and he is caught dead in his tracks. "Now face me or you will be killed without any defeance."

"If you shall leave everyone else alone, I shall risk my life." said Fudge. "_Fasriatia_!" yelled Fudge charging the sheild. Voldmort shoots Avoda Codava and it disappears on the sheild. A hand grabs Fudges arm and he is pulled on a broom behind Harry. "What da..."

"He wants you dead so he doesn't have the Ministry on his back as he strikes Hogwarts!" yelled Harry over the wind.

"Harry, promise me, if I die against Voldmort, take over as the Minister of Magic." said Fudge.

"I'm going to help you duel him." said Harry.

"No, this is my figjht." said Fudge.

"Yes sir." replide Harry. A shadow on a broom appears through the clouds.

"Jump Harry!" yelled Fudge. They jump off the broom and land by a small shack. "Where are we?"

"Thats the Shreiking Shack, so this must be Hogesmade." said Harry. The shadow lands to reveal it as Voldmort.

"Give me Fudge, Harry!" yelled Voldmort.

"He's going to hand me over quite easy" said Fudge stepping up.

"Now it heats up. _Avoda Codava_!" yelled Voldmort.

"_Fasriatia_!" yelled Fudge charging his sheild. "Run Harry!" yelled Fudge. Harry glances back and runs. Voldmorts spell starts to cuts through Fudge's Sheild. The sheild completly shatters and Fudge is hit. His body flys back and his skin becomes pale.

"Nnnnnnnnooooo!" yelled Harry as Voldmort disappears. Ron and Hermione appear and grab Harry as he starts to run to Fudges body. "He's dead! He's really dead! At the hands of Riddle!" yelled Harry trying to break out of their grib. He breaks out and runs to Fudges body crying. A gohst appears beside him.

"It's okay. Now that I'm dead you can take my place. Voldmort must die at your hands, by your own spell, for him to truely die" said Fudge's gohst. "Now listen to me, one Unforgivable Curse will knock you off the Ministry. Use sevral effective spells. Its in your hands now. You must kill Tom Riddle from the inside. You can't kill Voldmort and he never return. You have to kill Tom." The gohst disappears and Harry's tear almost imatitly clear up.


	4. Chapter 4Orgins of Tom Riddle

Ron and Hermione run up. They look at Fudges body and they start to tear.

"We can't give up. He gave me his job as the Minister of Magic. Besides, Riddle's going down." said Harry clunching his wand.

"You will defeat Voldmort." said Hermione.

"His name is Tom Riddle! Get it through your skull!" yelled Harry looking at her.

"Well, Riddle's going down. But the two people that can help us is dead.

"No we are not. We might not live with you, but we still live" said a voice they reconized imidatly as Dumbledore. His gohst stands behind them with Fudge.

"Then how can we find out his weakness?" asked Ron.

"They call it the Truth House. Most people now it as the Riddle House. He and his parents lived there. He was killed, by someone called Salavar Slytherin. Slytherin knew Tom was better than the others. Yes, he killed him, but he revived him as a boy. He knew he was going to open the Chamber of Secrets in his third year of training. He was alive through Tom. When Tom was born he said 'Voldmort'. Tom was called as his real name a school untill they knew other wise. In his fith year, Salavar died. He attacked, killed the Headmastress, and took over Hogwarts. Soon they had what was called The Great War of Hogwarts. Soon he was suspened by a seventh year they elected to become the new headmaster. Dumbledore stripped him of his pride and from that day on Voldmort has been scared of that name since. But, he Dumbledore knew his weakness. He put it in a Memory Bottle in the Truth House. You must find it, and use it against him" said Fudge.

"Also, Harry, the one you love most, will have to fight with you" said Dumbledore

"Ginny" said Harry.

"Didn't I tell you to break up with her!" yelled Ron.

"You want whats best for her. And thats me" said Harry.

"But she'll have to miss her seventh year to kill Vol...Riddle" said Hermione.

"And she was Quitchich captain this year" sai Ron.

"She'd probally rather fight than play Quitchich" said Harry.

"Well, in a few weeks their taking a trip here" said Hermione.

"But we can't wait for a few weeks" said Harry. "We'll have to pull her out. Hopefully the teachers will understand"

"What will we understand Mr. Potter?" asked Proffesor MaGonigal walking up followed by other teachers from Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5The Return to Hogwarts

"Uh, classifyed Ministry bussnies. As you can see, Riddle killed Fudge and he said I'll take his place. I need to speak to Ginny Wesaly" said Hary.

MaGanical looks stern. "Come with me" said MaGanical.

They start to walk from Hogsmade to Hogwarts. They soon see a stadium with flying players. They walk into the stadium and Ginny runs up to Harry and kisses him.

"Harry! I heared how they attacked your party!" yelled Ginny.

"I'm okay. Just, Tom Riddle has returned. Only way to kill him for good I must fight him with the one I love most. Ginny, thats you." said Harry.

"Riddle! Isn't that Voldmort?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. Just, he's going to invade Hogsmade. You,me,the Ministry, and every other seventh year and any other vollenteers will gather at Hogsmade. Then that day is when Tom will fall" said Harry.

"But how will we defeat him?" asked Ginny.

"By the secret in the Truth House. Many of us won't live. Riddle's rage won't be pretty" said Harry.

"We better train" said Ginny. They set up dummies and start shooting spells at them. A dark hooded figure walks up and fads come from Ginny's face to its covered face.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" yelled Harry as a misty stag comes from his wand. It charges the figures away as Ginny sits up again.

"Were those Dementor's?" she asked.

"I'm the only one they've ever attacked for no reson. Why did they try to Kiss you?" Harry asked himself.

"I got Charms! Bye!" yelled Ginny running away.

Harry countinues training untill Ginny returns three hours later.

"We're about to eat if you want to come" said Ginny. This time they both run off. They sit at the Grifindor table as a young lady stands up.

"Today, we have special geust. Harry Potter, Ron Wesaly, and Hermione Granger all gratuets of Hogwarts school! Remember me?" Harry focouses on her and reconizes her as Cho-Chang. He grabs a biscute, eggs, devalde eggs, pancakes, and some tea. They feast then go to the Griffindor Tower and sit by the fire.

"What if we can't kill Riddle?" asked Ginny.

"We will. I am the chosen one, and you are the love of the chosen one. We'll team up and love will conquer all." said Harry.

"Okay, what happened to the Elder's Wand?" asked Ginny.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." said Harry. They get up and go to seprate domatrories.

"I'm sorry you don't know" chuckeld Draco twirling the Elder's Wand in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6Harry and Ginny's Plan

"So, Draco, you found the Elder's wand" said Voldmort reaching out to Draco's out stretched hand. "Let me defeat you so I can controll it. _Exspellimos_! yelled Voldmort and he grabs Draco's new wand. The Elder Wand glows in Voldmort's hand and Voldmort holds it up.

"You used me for the Elder's Wand! Well thats okay. I'll still be ahead as we march into Hogsmade right?" asked Draco.

"Sure! You can march us in to Hogsmade!" said Voldmort. 'Clueless boy. He thinks we're marching into Hogsmade. But soon we will attack Hogwarts and then we'll fight our way into Hogsmade then I'll destroy my old house and then I will rebuild the entire world in my image!' he thought. He hears foot steps around the corner and he disappears.

"It's almost like I'm a student this year" said Harry to Ginny as they walk into the library

"So you coming to the Quititch game Saturday?" asked Ginny.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked her.

"First game is on Halloween, thats the day I'll strike" said Voldmort on one of the roof beams and he once again disappears.

"So, you like being Seeker?" asked Harry.

"Don't you know me better than that?" asked Ginny.

"Depends" said Harry kissing her.

"You know Harry, Riddle might not fall as easy as you think" said Ginny.

"With you by my side he will." said Harry.

"I have Divitation. Bye" said Ginny.

"Here's a glimse of the futer, we will stand at Riddle's dead body before the year is over" said Harry

"I'm sure" said Ginny now running away.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Harry aked himself.

"You can hang out with me besides my sister" said Ron's voice. Him and Hermione jump from the ceiling.

"So, you say everything?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. How do you charm someone like that?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. How did you charm me?" asked Hermione.

"Tell you the truth I don't know" said Ron. Hermione hits him on the head with her book _I'm a Full Wizard Now What?_. "I seriusly don't know!"

"Well...I don't know either" said Hermione.

"You don't know, I don't know, lets just keep it that way" said Ron.

"Well, we're going to Hogesmade so you want to come?" asked Hermione.

"Sure" said Harry.


End file.
